leagueoflegendsfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Nunu/Příběh
Příběh Aktuální= Někdy jsou pouta přátelství silnější než ta pokrevní. Když takové pouto pojí nebojácného chlapce se strašlivým yettim, představuje sílu, se kterou je nutno počítat. Jelikož zkrotit děsivou šelmu je velká zodpovědnost, Nunu stvořil přátelství tam, kde by ostatní sáhli po řetězech. Nunu a jeho statný kamarád Willump nyní tvoří nerozlučný pár, ve kterém se snoubí mladistvá bujarost a brutální síla s mytickými schopnostmi yettiho a který překoná překážky, jež by pro ostatní dvojice byly nepřekonatelné. Nunu si jen velmi matně vzpomínal na své rodiče či na dobu předtím, než se stal součástí samotářského kmene Ledová stráž. Mezi svými opatrovateli nebyl nikdy vítán, kvůli své tulácké povaze a vášni se často neshodoval s kmenovými starci a nezřídka snil o místech, které byly daleko od stínu citadely Ledové stráže. Občas mu sny nestačily, což velmi frustrovalo jeho pečovatele. Nikdy to nebylo očividnější než tehdy, když se Nunu učil u kmenového krotitele šelem a měl za úkol starat se o ulovená zvířata. Ledová stráž si držela zvěřinec složený z freljordské divočiny coby své služebníky, ale jedinečným úlovkem byl v jejich sbírce yetti: neobvyklé stvoření mystické povahy a oplývající surovou fyzickou silou. Nunu se od krotitele dozvěděl, že toto divoké zvíře udržuje krotké jen díky omezené stravě složené z rostlin a pravidelnému bičování, ale čím víc času trávil Nunu péčí o toto zvíře, tím mu bylo jasnější, že yetti není žádná divoká příšera. Když viděl, jak jeho nový kamarád Willump chřadne a slábne, začal Nunu yettimu propašovávat kousky masa v naději, že ho tím vyléčí. Willump den za dnem sílil a nebyl ani o ždibec divočejší - navzdory tomu, co tvrdil krotitel. Nunu doufal, že ho přesvědčí o tom, že yetti nepředstavuje žádné nebezpečí, ale nedopadlo to tak. Když Nunu zase jednou Willumpovi nesl jídlo, našel jeho klec roztříštěnou a uvnitř byla jen nemotorná malůvka, kterou yetti zanechal na rozloučenou. Nunu bez váhání vyrazil do divočiny, aby svého kamaráda našel. Když Nunu Willumpa konečně dohnal, zjistil, že yettiho obklíčil krotitel a skupina válečníků Ledové stráže. Bál se, že muži jeho kamarádovi ublíží, a tak se vrhl mezi yettiho a krotitelův bič, ale to ruku krutého muže nezastavilo. Když rozzuřený krotitel pozvedl bič ještě jednou, v yettim se probudilo nezvyklé běsnění. Ani po tak dlouhém špatném zacházení to nebyl strach o sebe sama, nýbrž o chlapce, který mu prokázal laskavost, co Willumpa donutilo překročit hranici. Yetti běsnil a zanechal po sobě muže zkrváceného ve sněhu. Zbývající válečníci Ledové stráže se Willumpova vzteku zalekli a utekli. Nunu si uvědomil, že už není cesty zpět. Křičel na Willumpa, aby utekl dřív, než se muži vrátí a zabijí ho, ale yetti opustit malého chlapce odmítl. Nunu stál před těžkým rozhodnutím: opustit svého jediného kamaráda a vést život v zajetí Ledové stráže, nebo vyrazit do drsné divočiny a opustit jediný domov, který kdy poznal? Nunu si vybral tu cestu, která mu dávala smysl. Naskočil mocnému yettimu na hřbet a přidal se k Willumpovi a jeho velkému úniku. Dvojice vkročila do divokého světa, který jim byl tak dlouho zapovězen. "Willump a já musíme prozkoumat celý svět. Nestůjte nám v cestě!" |-| Slovenský= Niekedy je puto priateľstva silnejšie než puto krvi. Keď toto puto spojí nebojácneho chlapca a hrozivého Yetiho, puto sa stane silou s ktorou treba počítať. S ohľadom na zodpovednosť pri skrotení divokej beštie, Nunu koval priateľstvo tam, kde by iní kovali reťaze. Dnes sú Nunu a jeho silný kamarát Willump nerozdeliteľná dvojica, ktorá kombinuje mladistvú neviazanosť a brutálnu silu s mýtickými silami Yetiho, aby prekonali prekážky, ktoré sú pre obyčajné duo neprekonateľné. Nunu mal iba slabé spomienky na svojich rodičov alebo čas pred tým než bol časťou rodu FrostGuard. Nikdy vítaný medzi jeho dozorcami, Nunuho tuláctvo a súcit ho často priviedli do hádky so staršími rodu. Chlapec často sníval o miestach ďaleko za tieňom citadely FrostGuard. Niekedy urobil viac než len sníval, na úkor frustrácie jeho opatrovníkov. Nikdy to nebolo tak zjavné ako keď bol Nunu ako učeň pridelený ku majstrovi beštií a mal za úlohu starať sa o kreatúry v jeho revíre. FrostGuard držal zverinec Freljordskej divočiny na povel, ale unikátny medzi ich kolekciou bol Yeti: nevídané monštrum s mystickými kvalitami a surovou fyzickou silou. Majster beštií naučil Nunuho že to bola iba slabá strava z rastlín pravidelné bičovanie čo držalo zlú beštiu skrotenú, ale čím viac času Nunu strávil staraním sa o neho, tým viac sa naučil že Yeti nie je žiadne voľne žijúce monštrum. Keď videl svojho nového najlepšieho kamaráta Willumpa ako vyrastá slabý a chorý, Nunu začal Yetimu potajomky nosiť kúsky mäsa, dúfajúc že sa mu navráti zdravie. Deň po dni, Willump vyrastal silnejší, a nie skrotený protiklad ako zamýšľal majster. Nunu dúfal že ho presvedčí že Yeti nepredstavuje nebezpečenstvo, ale nebolo to tak. Keď Nunu prišiel aby Willumpovi doniesol jedlo, našiel Yetiho klietku rozbitú, v ktorej bola iba nedokončená kresba ktorá znamenala Yetiho zbohom. Bez váhania, Nunu utekal do divočiny aby svojho priateľa našiel. Keď Nunu konečne našiel Willumpa, bol Yeti zahnaný do kúta a vedľa neho bol majster so skupinou FrostGuardských bojovníkov. Vystrašený, že by muži mohli ublížiť jeho kamarátovi, hodil sa Nunu medzi Yetiho a majstrovo bičovanie, ale brutálny muž svoju ruku nezastavil. Keď zúrivý majster zdvihol bič ešte raz, Yeti sa nafúkol netypickým hnevom. Dokonca aj po takom zlom zaobchádzaní, nebolo to myslené pre neho ale pre chlapca ktorý mu ukázal svoju láskavosť ktorá konečne potlačila Willumpa príliš ďaleko. Yeti zúril a nechal muža zakrvácaného v snehu. Vystrašený Willumpovým hnevom, ostatný FrostGuardskí bojovníci zutekali. Nunu si uvedomil že niet cesty späť. Zakričal na Willumpa aby utekal pred tým než sa muži vrátia aby ho zabili, ale Yeti odmietol opustiť mladého chlapca. Nunu čelil ťažkému rozhodnutiu: opustiť svojho jediného kamaráta a viesť život v zajatí FrostGuardu, alebo zaútočiť na ostré lesy a nechať za sebou jediný domov ktorý poznal. Nunu zvolil jedinú cestu ktorá dávala zmysel. Vyskakujúc na chrbát mocného Yetiho, Nunu sa pridal ku Willumpovi v jeho veľkom úteku. Dvojica podstúpila svoje prvé kroky do šíreho sveta od ktorého boli izolovaný tak dlho. |-| Druhý= Frejlord je zem pokrytá ledem a sněhem, která neodpouští chyby. Cestování, zejména v zimě, může být velmi nebezpečné. Pod zuřivými živly často skonají i ti, kteří zde strávili celý život. Chlapec známý jako Nunu je definován takovou tragédií. Jednoho dne jako malé dítě, se Nunu vezl na zádech svého otce, když se vraceli z lovecké výpravy v horách. Přišla však nečekaná sněhová bouře a přinutila je vyhledat úkryt v jeskyni. Vichřice byla nejhorší za bezpočet let a trvala celé dny. Nunův otec se vydal hledat jídlo, ale už se nikdy nevrátil. Bouře se nakonec utišila a malé umírající dítě leželo na svahu hory. Naštěstí pro něj byla tahle zem, kde žijí yeti, mocná zvířata se kterými Nunův otec uzavřel dohodu o bezpečném průchodu. Mladý yeti zvaný Willump našel Nunua a přivedl ho domů. Od té doby byl Nunu vychováván těmito tvory, jejichž kultura zůstává záhadou většině Runeterranům. Chlapec brzo zjistil, že tato zdánlivě surová stvoření jsou ve skutečnosti velice duchovní bytosti žijící v harmonii s jejich okolím. Jsou velmi teritoriální a nebojí se bránit, pokud je třeba. Yeti pozorovali zbytek Valoranu a dokáží vycítit změnu větru. Když byla zformována League of Legends, yeti věděli, že potřebují šampiona. Na zádech svého bratra Willumpa, se jím Nunu stal. Ti, kteří znají League of Legends ví, že tento chlapec je moudřejší než jeho věk naznačuje, ale, i když se zdá být člověkem, jeho mysl je myslí jeho adoptivní rasy. "Pokud je Nunu takový teď, představte si jaký bude až vyroste!" |-| První= de:Nunu/Background en:Nunu/Background fr:Nunu/Historique pl:Nunu/historia ru:Nunu/Background sk:Nunu/Background Kategorie:Příběh